Kyuubi no Youko: A Tale of Memories
by HikaruWinter
Summary: Nacer y ser lanzado en un mundo en el que estás destinado a ser odiado por ser, literalmente, la criatura con más poder sobre la faz de la tierra. Sigue a Kurama y sus aventuras desde que fue creado hasta que al fin logró hacer su primer amigo, Naruto.


**NA:** ¿Inspiración momentánea? Lo terminé en una tarde medio-enferma ºwºU

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad y obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Kyuubi no Youko – A Tale of Memories**

~º~º~º~º~º~º~

Él era diferente a sus hermanos y hermanas.

De eso se dio cuenta cuando nació, cuando les crearon, cuando recibieron las primeras y últimas palabras del viejo junto a sus nombres.

¿Cual era la diferencia?

Ante ellos moría la persona que les había creado, que les había dado tanto en tan poco tiempo:

Un nombre.

Amor.

Vida.

Y, mientras lágrimas se deslizaban por sus temblorosas mejillas, lo único que sus ocho hermanos pequeños hacía era mirar al 'viejo', junto a sus hijos, con confusión.

Puede que aún no fueran capaces de aceptar la realidad. Que el 'viejo' moría, como cualquier mortal porque, aunque poderoso, no era más que eso, un mortal. Una criatura con la capacidad de vivir... y morir.

Puede que creyeran que el estúpido anciano era tan inmoral como las criaturas que había creado, que su existencia iba más allá de todos sus logros, de todas sus azañas... y errores.

Pero no lo era.

Y él lo sabía.

Los dos hijos salieron de la habitación, la triste y reconfortante mirada del más joven fija en sus nueve figuras mientras la penetrante y resentida del mayor miraba irritadamente al más joven.

El verdadero heredero de Rikudou Sennin.

Son Goku gimió, intentando borrar los surcos de imparables lágrimas de sus mejillas.

Con cuidado de evitar el serenamente tumbado cuerpo del anciano, se acercó a su hermano pequeño, usando una de sus nueve suaves y esponjosas colas para limpiar su rostro.

"No lloréis" ordenó.

Pero solo logró que los demás lloraran con todavía más fuerza.

Porque Kurama lloraba con ellos.

Un grito interrumpió las lamentaciones de las criaturas, seguido de una explosión.

Los nueve se volvieron hacia la puerta, pero él lo sabía.

Algo malo acababa de pasar.

Se puso sutilmente frente a sus hermanos y hermanas pequeños, intentando protegerles de cualquier daño que pudieran sufrir de la futura amenaza.

Lo que no esperaba era que el hijo menor de su creador entrara en la gigantesca sala, tambaleándose, mirando a las criaturas con preocupación, su presencia, reconfortante así como su energía era pura, pura,_ pura_ luz como rayos del sol que relajaron a los bijuu, tensos tras la explosión, asustados, confundidos.

"Kura-ma" jadeó, sangre empezando a deslizarse por su rostro.

El nueve colas se acercó con intención de lamer su rostro y curar esa herida, halagado con el hecho de que recordara su nombre tan facilmente, pero el humano sonrió y levantó una mano, la otra soportándole junto al marco de la puerta en el que su cuerpo se había recostado, indicándole que esperara, que no era necesario malgastar energía con él.

"Sa-saca a los demás de aquí. Poneros a salvo." sus piernas cedieron a su peso y, deslizándose por el arco de la puerta, acabó en el suelo, un reguero de sangre deslizándose por su brazo, empapando su camiseta naranja "Mi hermano. E-él... Huíd. Es-Esconderos"

Kurama miró sus ojos.

En ellos brillaba determinación, una calidez reconfortante que le calmaba tanto a él como a sus hermanos, y genuína preocupación por su bienestar que no volvería a ver en siglos.

El zorro de nueve colas asintió, señalando a sus hermanos que le siguieran, Gyuuki cerrando la fila, el hijo menor del viejo guiando el camino entre gritos de agonía y explosiones que retumbaban en todo el edifício, asustando a Matatabi, Kokuou y Choumei, la gata pegándose a su espalda, temblando, sus dos colas agitándose nerviosamente.

"Tranquilos" pidió el humano, con una voz amable y tan cálida como su chakra "La salida está cerca. Los discípulos de Padre están luchando contra mi hermano. Ganarán tiempo suficiente. Confío en ello"

Kurama asintió y, tal y como aseguró el hijo del anciano, pronto llegaron a la salida.

Todos, sin excepción, miraron al humano, que les observaba con tristeza y arrepentimiento. Suspiró y clavó sus ojos en el zorro, que alzó un poco la cabeza al sentir que esto sería una despedida definitiva, aunque todos ellos quisieran conocer mejor al único y verdadero heredero de su creador.

"Una vez fuera del templo descubriréis lo que Padre quería evitaros. De lo que quería protegeros. Lo que amaba. El mundo es un lugar tan hermoso como horrible. No quiero que sintáis dolor, no quiero que sintáis soledad, pero la única manera de que estéis seguros es que os separéis"

Los bijuu asintieron, un tanto reacios y confundidos, pero confiaban en este humano. Sabían que podían confiar en él, un instinto que perderían tras años de persecuciones, cazas, trato injusto y futuros siglos de encarcelamiento en humanos que eran tratados peor que la basura que empozoñaba las calles y por lo que serían culpados.

Pero todavía no habían sufrido aquello que el hijo mejor de Rikudou Sennin no deseaba que sufrieran.

Aún eran inocentes.

Aunque supiera -aunque Kurama supiera- que todo iba a cambiar pronto, muy pronto.

"Mi Padre creó la religión Shinobi para ayudar a la humanidad. No se dio cuenta de que, con las técnicas, creó también un arma para los hombres. Y, al separar al Jyuubi no se dio cuenta de que los humanos, cegados por el poder, intentarían conseguir una de sus partes para sí mismos. Evitad a los humanos tanto como podáis. Esconderos. Y, os lo suplico, no guardéis rencor a Padre por esto."

El buey-pulpo se adelantó, rozando con su hocico la mejilla del muchacho, que le acarició con ternura, como quien consuela a un hermano menor antes de que este se marche sin saber si volverá o no del viaje. Un hermano. El término era extrañamente apropiado.

"No te preocupes, Nii-chan. No es culpa de Oto-sama ni tuya. Es Nii-sama quién está sobreactuando"

Las palabras del extraño ocho-colas practicamente hicieron que el joven comenzara a llorar como un mocoso de cinco años, pero había visto guerras, hambre, destrucción. Más de lo que nadie debería ver, incluso protegido del mundo como intentó mantenerlo su querido hermano mayor, lo que acabó destruyendo aquel corazón que una vez existió solo para protegerle... y ahora carecía de motivos para ello.

¿Qué había pasado para que cambiara de esa manera?

¿Se había cegado con el poder?

¿O era prestigio lo que deseaba?

Si todo fuera por un título, con gusto se lo habría dado.

Él era el mayor, era su derecho.

Pero si lo que buscaba era poder... no lo permitiría.

No permitiría que nadie usara a los bijuu -sus hermanos, en lo que a él respecta- como armas.

No mientras él viviera.

"Gracias, Gyuuki. Ahora, ¡corred! ¡Rápido!"

Sin mayor demora, las bestias con cola asintieron como una sola y salieron disparadas en diferentes direcciones, obedeciendo al único además del viejo que les había mostrado amor, cariño.

Todas menos uno.

"¿Choumei?"

Llamó Kurama, confundido al sentir el chakra de su hermana todavía junto a la del hijo del viejo.

Se detuvo un instante en su carrera hacia los profundos bosques del este, el único lugar donde podría encontrar cobijo y un escondite a prueba de tontos.

Miró hacia la inmensa explanada de hierba y suspiró.

Choumei era una escarabajo inteligente.

Si llegaba a estar en verdadero peligro, podría volar lejos de allí y salvarse, al fin y al cabo ya tenía dos de sus alas y, aunque el anciano había investigado largo y tendido sobre el tema, ningún ninja era capaz de volar -flotar siguiendo las corrientes era técnicamente posible, sin embargo-. Ella ayudaría al hijo del viejo si de verdad la necesitaba y, si aún así no era capaz, al menos guardaría la tierra que les había visto nacer.

Volviéndose hacia el bosque, continuó su carrera, ignorante de que tanto su hermana como el resto de su hermanos, él incluído, sufrirían precisamente el destino que el hijo menor de Rikudou Sennin había pretendido evitarles.

.

.

.

Se despertó con la voz de un humano -algo que no oía en décadas- que, tosca y fría, había logrado helarle la sangre y levantarle de su pronfundo sueño.

Abrió un ojo, confundido, ignorante de que su escondrijo dentro de una formación rocosa en medio de árboles tan altos que hacían que pareciera un zorro de tamaño normal, había desaparecido hacía cerca de un milenio, dejando a su paso dos montañas y árboles que se elevaban, a lo sumo, hasta sus tobillos.

No era que el mundo hubiera encogido.

Él había crecido.

Su nublada mirada finalmente se fijó en la figura que se alzaba frente a él, inmediatamente haciendo que se tensara.

Era la viva imagen del hijo mayor de Rikudou Sennin.

Se reprendió por el involuntario temblor de sus patas traseras que, afortunadamente, el humano no logró ver por eso de estar tumbado entre dos gigantescas montañas. Se irguió, notando la diferencia en altura comparado con cuando se fue a echar su siesta. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Cuánto había crecido? ¿Y quién era ese humano?

"Nueve colas..."

Kurama se paralizó. No sabía qué habría pasado con los hijos del viejo, pero su nombre no parecía haber sido pasado a sus descendientes. Tan solo su existencia.

Entonces, ¿carecía de nombre? Pero sin nombre ¿qué era? ¿Qué le consideraban? Los humanos temen el poder más allá de su comprensión, lo habia aprendido, el viejo se lo había enseñado momentos antes de abrazar la muerte.

¿Sería un monstruo a sus ojos?

Oh, que irónico.

Criaturas que matan a cientos de personas -no todo pasaba desapercibido para el zorro. Tenía el mayor rango de percepción de los bijuu, podía sentir incluso las intenciones de las demás criaturas según su chakra. Y el chakra de este humano era oscuro y turbulento- le consideran a él, que aún no se ha manchado las garras de sangre, un monstruo. Tal vez un demonio.

Reprimió la risa y agachó la cabreza, frunciendo el ceño y afilando sus ojos, un bajo rugido emergiendo de su garganta, suave y fina a la vez que resistente y poderosa, como la armadura de Choumei y el armazón de Isopu.

Por un instante se preguntó como estarían sus hermanos y hermanas, pero no tuvo tiempo de más, los rojos ojos del humano hipnotizándole, haciendo que su voz -tan _fría_- resonara en su cabeza.

"Tan solo eres una vida momentánea, una existencia temporal de energía unida..." no, no lo era, era mucho, _mucho_ más. Pero no podía hablar. No podía mover sus ojos de aquellos hipnóticos orbes de sangre "¡Energía que una vez formó parte de la forma definitiva! Una fuerza inestable" ¡Ja! "sin inteligencia" intenta inventar una pintura desde cero solo para gastar una broma, bastardo "o sabiduría." y el mocoso ha hablado. Como si tuviera mil años de estúpidas memorias y experiencia en su cabeza, el muy capullo "Necesitas un guía que te muestre tu propósito" No, gracias. Me gusta dormir "¡Ese guía son los Uchiha!" Y el fumado ahora empieza a hablar de abanicos... "Las bestias con colas no son más que esclavos de aquellos con ojos benditos" ...mocoso impertinente "**¡Obedece!**"

Y se hizo la oscuridad.

No sabía cómo ni porqué, pero sentía, como de costumbre, que este apagón no iba a significar más que problemas.

Había intentado seguir las palabras del hijo pequeño del viejo, de aquel hombre tan cálido, tan amable. Pero ya no era más que eso, un recuerdo. Desde aquel fatídico día no había vuelto a sentir esa calidez en el chakra de nadie, ni siquierda de sus descendientes, a los que les había ocultado su existencia y la del resto del bijuu, seguramente para ahorrarles cazadores.

Les había importado hasta el final y esa era una de los pocos fragmentos de felicidad del puzzle que conformaba su patética existencia.

Pero había crecido con cada vez más resentimiento, rencor, odio. Tanto que no podía suprimirlo. Tanto que su chakra, una vez tan ardiente y purificador como la llama de una hoguera, se había corrompido hasta convertirse en una masa de malicia que le disgustaba casi tanto como el conocimiento de que le pertenecía.

Que no se diga.

Kurama se lo solía tomar todo con buen humor.

Pero estaba_ tan_ cansado...

Sintió un tirón, el suelo arenoso bajo sus patas, la madera y astillas que pulverizaba con sus garras y colmillos, los pinchos que se clavaban en su piel, la energía condensada de su horrible chakra en su estómago y el dispararla, perderla. Otro tirón, esta vez tan solo de su chakra, una energía que le recuerda a los bosques jóvenes a los que había llegado cuando no era más que un cachorro buscando cobijo entre las sombras de los árboles.

Y el trance desapareció.

Y la oscuridad se desvaneció para aparecer una vez más y Kurama, al fin cayó dormido. Sin hipnóticos ojos rojos ni madera _ni explosiones ni gritos ninadadenadaporqueelsueñoera tancálido_.

Cuando volvió en sí, ante él se erguía la figura de otro hombre.

Su chakra le recordaba vagamente al de aquel que una vez consideró un hermano más. ¿Quizá un descendiente? ¿Le había salvado? ¿Que querría con él? Estaba sangrando mucho, tal vez pudiera curarle un poco...

"Kyuubi" abrió sus fauces con toda la intención del mundo de interrumpir, de decirle su nombre, porque no era una bestia sin razón, no era un demonio que mataba y usaba su poder sin motivo. Tenía voluntad propia. Sabía lo que su poder conyevaba. Lo sabían... ¿no? "Tu poder es demasiado grande. ¡No puedo permitir que andes libre!"

Pues no, no lo saben.

Vaya, esto es un problema.

¿Cómo explicarle a un humano -un par, una hembra acaba de llegar y, menos mal, está curándole- que llevas libre más o menos un milenio y que su antepasado casi había ordenado que siguiera así, por su seguridad, claro. Y porque le importaba. Porque él sabía qué era en realidad, un obstáculo ante el posible renacimiento del Juubi.

La mujer, tras curar la mayor parte de las heridas, se puso en pié y realizó un par de sellos.

El tirón no se hizo esperar.

Intentó rugir, intentó explicarles qué era lo que pasaba, qué le había pasado. ¿Quizá no le entendían? Puede que se hubiera olvidado de hablar, tras tantos años. ¿Quizá no le escuchaban? No, estaba rugiendo con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Quizá no querían escucharle?

Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, dolorosas -y a la vez cálidas, _tan _cálidas- cadenas se enredaban por su cuerpo, clavándose en una gigantesca roca en un espacio que colgaba en el abismo, un cielo blanco, blanco, _blancoblancoblanco_ y agua a sus pies, donde la misma mujer se erguía, orgullosa y al mismo tiempo compunjida, mirándole a los ojos y viendo, seguramente, el miedo -no, no, _nononononono_ ¡Esto era lo que el hijo menor quería evitar! ¡¿Porqué?! Ahora era presa fácil, ahora...ahora él...-, el nerviosismo, la ira y todos los sentimientos que había corrompido su una vez puro chakra.

"Si usas tu poder..." susurró la mujer, pero podía escucharse retumbando en aquel espacio que seguía y seguía hasta los confines, sin horizontes ni cielos. Se sentía claustrofóbico "...sólo vendrá odio de él. Estate tranquilo, profundamente en mi interior"

Le miró a los ojos con aquellos océanos que enmarcaba su rostro y una determinación que no veía desde el viejo, desde _él_.

"Odio... el odio no viene del poder. Sino de aquellos que lo temen irracionalmente. El odio de este mundo... viene de vosotros, humanos"

Pero su nueva prisión no le escuchó. Una vez dijo su frase cortó cualquier lazo que su mente tuviera con el espacio donde estaba encerrado, decidiendo, seguramente, que las maldiciones incoherentes de una bestia estúpida no merecían su tiempo.

Y así pasó ciento cincuenta años.

.

.

.

Despertó sobresaltado al sentir un movimiento en el _maldito sello_, una sensación que no sentía desde que la mujer que le había encarcelado había quedado en cinta y la energía que le mantenía encerrado se había redireccionado para nutritr al feto -aunque, al menos, durante esos diez meses no estuvo completamente solo...-, pero esta vez era de golpe,casi como si...

¡No! ¡OTRA VEZ NO!

Pero no podía hacer nada.

Su contenedor -porque para él los humanos habían dejado de ser criaturas inteligentes, a su nivel, algún día en las últimas siete u ocho décadas- aún era fuerte, y tenía completo control de su chakra.

Algo que se aseguraría que no pasara esta vez.

Esa era una de las razones de su augmentado odio hacia la humanidad, entre otras ofensas.

Tenía razón.

Le consideraban una bestia movida solo por aquello que sentían de su chakra -¡ellos eran los culpables de su corrupción en primer lugar!- y que mataría a cualquiera en cuanto tuviera una criatura a la vista -¿Antes? No. ¿Ahora? Acabaría con los humanos como con una hilera hormigas. ¡Con una lupa gigante! Y, en ausencia de lupa, aplastándoles con sus garras. No era quisquilloso en sus métodos de destrucción masiva y masacre-.

Estúpidos humanos.

Estúpido Hashirama.

Estúpida Mito.

¿Y porqué una mujer? ¡¿Porqué tenía que ver cómo su contenedor era el_ pasivo_ de la relación?! Ahora entendía lo de 'La charla' sobre la que el viejo había bromeado un par de días antes de morir, antes de crearles. Pero la memoria estaba ahí, porque el Juubi lo había presenciado y él era uno de los fragmentos que le conformaban, uno de los nueve que evitaban que reviviera y destruyera el mundo, porque el 'viejo' amaba este mundo. Y, hablando de 'La charla', se la tendría que dar a sus futuros contenedores. Una pequeña venganza, ya se sabe. Y tenía imágenes muy _vívidas_ para acompañarla. Oh, ho, ho. Al fin algo de diversión.

Poco después, el espacio empezó a temblar y a ondularse y, ante él, apareció una anciana llena de arrugas pero aparentemente sana -lo que, comparado con la hermosa mujer que le había encerrado... ¡Ja! La puta había envejecido mal. Bien, bien- y una niña que parecía casi una copia de cara redonda y ojos grandes de la anciana -en sus buenos tiempos, ¿eh?-.

Rió, una risa peligrosa -malvada, se atrevería a decir. Tuvo ciento cincuenta años para practicarla y mucho tiempo libre sin nada mejor que hacer- y ligeramente demente -ciento cincuenta años sin nada mejor que hacer~ tralara~- les saludó en cuanto el plano mental se estabilizó, el cielo ganando nubes que no le sobraban y le darían algo que hacer aparte de inventar métodos de destrucción masiva, jutsus y su risa malvada... y la venganza, claro. No olvidemos la du~lce venganza.

"Kyuubi" asintió la anciana, mirando a la niña de una manera que hizo que el zorro cerrara el hocico.

Era la misma.

Los mismos ojos con el mismo brillo y la misma sonrisa y el mismo gesto _ylamismacalidezqueteníaensu rostroaqueldíaantesde desperdigarlesporelmundo_.

¿Porqué?

¿Porqué ya no le importaba a nadie? ¿Porqué ya no recibía esa mirada de nadie? ¿Qué había hecho? Había obedecido las órdenes, había intentado salvar a Shukaku de sí mismo, había intentado proteger a Son Goku del odio y desprecio al que sometían a su jinchuuriki, pero estaba encerrado, le ignoraban.

Había tan poco que pudiera hacer, bueno o malo.

¿Qué había hecho mal?

Tan ensimismado estaba en sus cavilaciones que no se dio cuenta de cómo el alma de la anciana se desvanecía, de las lágrimas de la niña, del sentimiento de pérdida cuando la anciana finalmente murió, tras una larga, larga vida.

Recobró el sentido para recibir la mirada de la niña, algo que parecía haberse convertido en tradición con los humanos que conocía -no que conociera muchos, con todo eso de estar sellado dentro de alguien y tal-.

Odio, rencor, disgusto, ¿asco? Resentimiento, temor, frialdad.

Una niña tan joven con sentimientos tan negativos.

No pudo evitar preguntarse de nuevo qué había hecho para causar tal disguto, tal odio en alguien tan joven que _ni siquiera le conocía_.

La niña, para su sorpresa, empezó a reír.

"Ninguno de los dos ha tenido suerte, ¿no crees?" la diversión de sus ojos se transformó en determinación al encontrar los suyos "Mantienes el mundo a raya... pero yo te mantengo a raya a tí"

Y, sin más, se desvaneció, dejando a Kurama solo una vez más, solo en aquel vacío, con aquel dolor que había aprendido a ignorar, en sus patas, colas y estómago, para decir de nuevo a la nada su comentario, un comentario que nunca escucharían, al que nunca le prestarían atención, pero que se sentía obligado a decir.

"El mundo se controla a sí mismo, niña. Sois vosotros, humanos, los que lo cambiáis. Yo, por otra parte... mantengo a raya algo mucho peor que una criatura sin nombre de un set de nueve. Yo mantengo a raya la malicia que vosotros humanos habéis creado y a la criatura que podría causar vuestra extinción pero...¿por qué lo hago?"

Ese día, Kurama decidió que los humanos no merecían la pena.

Si querían hablar con él, que fueran a hablar con él.

Ya no tenía energía ni ganas para entablar conversación con alguien que creía que era un simple animal que vive para la sangre y la masacre.

Ya no.

.

.

.

Kurama abrió los ojos.

"¡Venga Naruto, sal! ¡Y tú quédate dentro, Kyuubi!"

Oh, la pareja de su actual jinchuuriki -el término había aparecido en algún lugar y parecía más propio que llamarles contenedores. Seguían siendo _despreciables_ humanos, al fin y al cabo. No es plan de insultar a la pobre e inocente cerámica-.

Pero él no estaba haciendo nad-ah, su chakra. Cierto.

Él había olvidado el sentimiento hace mucho... pero su chakra aún recordaba la libertad. Su chakra aún recordaba cómo era interactuar directamente con el chakra natural.

Y se sentía claustrofóbico dentro de un cuerpo tan limitado que se negaba a usarlo.

Entonces apareció.

"_**ESOS OJOS DEL DEMONIO**_"

Y volvió la oscuridad.

De nuevo, todo eran sentimientos.

La libertad, los huesos y la carne crujiendo bajo sus garras, los gritos de agonía, de enfado, de pánico, los rugidos que surgían de su garganta, suficientemente potentes como para provocar que varios edificios cayeran, rendidos, a sus pies, gente todavía dentro. Los ataques, que parecían picaduras de mosquito en comparación con la vez anterior, cuando Hashirama utilizó esa madera suya.

Todo era caos, destrucción.

Venganza.

Todo lo que llevaba deseando desde hace casi dos siglos.

Todo lo que había tratado de evitar desde que había nacido, pero sobre lo que ya no sentía culpa, ni remordimiento.

_Ni felicidad..._

_¿Porqué se sentía tan vacío? _

Estaba tomando merecida venganza, así que,_ ¿porqué?  
_

El tirón de la invocación, esta vez, fue mucho más débil y aunque el hombre se llamaba a sí mismo 'Madara Uchiha', aquel no era el pelinegro del infierno que había desencadenado su caída en el círculo vicioso de la venganza. Irónico, que un hombre que había robado su nombre le otorgara de nuevo la libertad para hacer _exactamente_ lo mismo.

_¿Entonces porqué seguía doliendo?_

¿Culpabilidad? Puede. Siempre había tenido personalidad de 'hermano mayor', era el mayor y más poderoso de los bijuu por una razón, aunque a Shukaku le molestara que le dijera que era el más débil, lo hacía solo porque estaba preocupado por él, preocupado porque estuviera encerrado en la oscuridad por el resto de la eternidad.

Puede que sintiera culpabilidad por causar la inminente muerte de Kushina.

Él mismo era un huérfano.

Si su creador -madre- era el viejo Rikudou -el pensamiento le hacía tanta gracia como hacía que se erizara su pelaje de revulsión- y su padre -el origen de su existencia- era el Juubi, Kurama había tenido, al menos, la suerte de conocer a uno de ellos durante un tiempo y alguna que otra memoria del otro junto a la mitad de su poder.

Pero si el estúpido marido de su jinchuuriki hacía lo que creía que iba a hacer -¡ni se te ocurra tocar mi chakra, afeminado! ¡Que tu mujer lleva los pantalones en la relación! ¡Por el amor del Sabio de los Seis Caminos!- el mocoso iba a estar, más bien, jodido.

No solo iban a odiarle, porque el tal Hiruzen, el mocoso que el marido de su primera jinchuuriki había tomado como aprentiz y discípulo, era un bocazas más bien estúpido que estaba, claramente, chocheando, y pensaría que decirle a todos que 'el niño tiene al demonio sellado dentro' evitará que los ciudadanos omitan el 'el-tiene al-sellado-dentro'. Y ni mencionaría quienes son sus padres.

Pero, aunque de verdad sentía pena por el futuro del mocoso, en realidad no le importaba mucho.

Le daba igual.

Hace tiempo habría escapado antes de que le sellaran.

Pero no.

No lo permitirían.

Pero no.

Él no permitiría que le atraparan de nuevo.

No le volverían a sellar. No le volverían a sellar, no le volverían a sellar, **nolevolveríanasellar**. ¡NO!

Cuando el mareo de la técnica del Uchiha desapareció, incluso más rápidamente que la vez anterior -quizá si hubiera luchado podría haberse librado, pero no tenía ni voluntad ni ganas, para ser sincero- lanzó sus garras hacia las figuras que intentaban succionar su chakra. Ya no le importaban. Ya no _podía obligarse_ a que le importaran.

¿Que ardían? Pues que ardan, menos apestosos humanos para destruír el pobre equilibrio de la naturaleza.

¿Que quedan aplastados? Meh, el rojo era un bonito color y los humanos eran demasiado cabezotas en lo de usar colores neutros para la decoración de sus calles y vías públicas varias.

¿Que acababan en su estómago? Pues que tengan una buena disolución y que no le causen gases, que ya le han tenido encerrado injustamente un rato, gracias.

En pocas palabras: le traía sin cuidado.

Tan solo_** NO QUERÍA SER SELLADO DE NUEVO.**_

Ah, pero siempre tiene que haber un jodido Hokage -que siempre tiene que casarse con su maldita jinchuurki- para joderle la diversión, ¿huh? Humanos. No tienen sentido de la estética. ¿Y la originalidad? ¡¿Porqué no se pueden enamorar sus jinchuuriki de un nuke-nin y darle algo de drama?!

En fin, que al final de la tarde acabó en el estómago del niño y, para decir la verdad, no se aburría tanto desde que había conseguido que a Kushina se le metiera en la cabeza lo de teñirle al Sandaime la barba de color verde neón justo antes de una reunión de los Kages.

El descojone...Ah, buenos tiempos. Pocos, podía contarlos con una zarpa, pero buenos.

Y el aburrimiento, al final, le llevó a una decisión de la que más adelante se arrepentiría.

No porque se perdiera algo interesante, la vida del mocoso era una mierda de principio a fin, llena de soledad, maltrato, abusos, _hambre_ -eso **era** cruel incluso para él, que, aunque con la lección aprendida, quería pagarles las cuentas justas a Konoha-, traición, engaño, estafa. ¿Algo malo? Le ha pasado al mocoso. Aunque cómo acabó de submisivo -aunque el zorro durmiera- cuando _al fin_ estaba en un cuerpo masculino le molestaba. Mucho. Les tendría que ajustar las cuentas a los cabrones. Y castrarles.

Y así durmió.

Y durmió.

Y _durmióydurmióydurmió_.

Hasta el treceavo cumpleaños del muchacho.

Estaba consciente de que parte de su chakra había sido usado recientemente -por instinto, para su eterno entretenimiento- y, cuando _por primera_ vez _recibió_ visita... _Voluntariamente_...

Las maldiciones le daban igual -porque eran ciertas, entre otras cosas porque no le había acusado de atacar Konoha por diversión, solo de hacer de su vida nada más que miseria tras miseria-, lo que le convenció para salvar la vida del mocoso -y, en adelante, curar casi instantáneamente sus heridas- fue la manera en la que le pidió su chakra.

Porque, primero, se lo _pidió_.

No había un 'por favor' de por medio pero, ¡eh! Es un comienzo.

Segundo, por _cómo_ se lo pidió.

¿Pagar el alquiler? ¡Este niño era una joya! Además de ser en parte hijo suyo por todo el rollo de su chakra siendo absorvido por el feto durante el embarazo y blablaba porque lo necesita para nutrirse y blablabla y ¡el niño era un genio! No del lado inteligente. Él tampoco pertenecía a ese lado de la acera. Sino al de astuto. ¡Un verdadero zorro!

Y, aunque fuera una sucia bolsa de carne y huesos, le caía bien... dentro de lo bien que te puede caer tu carcelero tras doscientos años de prisión injustificada.

Por tener, ahora tenía hasta a un compañero de celda: la oscuridad de su corazón.

Ofrecía una -sorprendentemente- buena conversación de vez en cuando, y sus ganas de teñir la ropa de todos los shinobi de la villa de un rosa tan chillón que cegaría a la gente que no quedara cegada por la horripilante chaqueta naranja que le habían vendido a Naruto -el nombre del niño- en lugar de su encargo -que había pagado por adelantado,_ el triple_ de su precio original, como siempre- era, cuanto menos, _sublime._

El niño había llorado durante toda la noche antes de mostrarse sonriente en la Academia, él y su oscuridad los únicos testigos del sufrimiento y la vergüenza que ocultaba tras esa estúpida máscara.

En otras palabras, su estancia en su tercer jinchuuriki era... aceptable.

.

.

.

Los exámenes Chunnin -y lo de ser lanzado por un barranco- solo fueron el comienzo de sus visitas, cada vez más numerosas.

"_Supongo que no puedo matarte, ¿verdad? Después de todo, tu mueres, yo muero. Tu valor es impresionante, pequeño... Muy bien, como recompensa por llegar tan lejos, ¡te dejaré mi chakra!"_

Ni él se lo creía. Nada más despertar, con esa impresionante -y entretenida- manera de pedirle chakra... el mocoso se había echo hueco en su oscuro y corrupto corazón. Un logro que no pensaba admitir... pero acabaría admitiendo. Luego.

La invasión de Oto y Suna.

Menudo desastre. Entre derrotar a Shukaku y a su contenedor -el pobre mapache había perdido el norte, seguramente por la conflictiva alma del monje que habían sellado con él...o su descubrimiento del Heavy Metal, aún no estaba seguro- y el funeral del Sandaime -él bailó un poco, no va a mentir. El viejo empezó a chochear hace doce años, cuando se le ocurrió revelar el estatus de jinchuuriki de un recién nacido sin padres ni parientes que le protegieran tras el primer y único ataque de la 'bestia' en cuestión a la villa con unos cuantos centenares de muertos e incapacitados (ah, el orgullo). Menos mal que durmió durante esa tortura...-, había sido un evento movidito.

Y, por supuesto, a eso le siguió el viajecito con el -entretenido- pervertido para ir a buscar a la borrach-err, futura Hokage: Senju -_**GRRR**_- Tsunade -que le tenía que dar el endemoniado collar, ¿no? Claro, porque no tenía suficiente con el jodido Shiki Fuuin-.

Ir a por el problemático Uchiha compañero de su estúpido jinchuuriki -maldita misión de los infiernos. Le había costado buena parte de su chakra curar el agujero antes de que el mocoso la estiñara- mientras el resto de sus inútiles y nuevos amigos -que antes le trataban como a un perdedor recadero, permítanle añadir- derrotaban a los cinco inútiles y nuevos enemigos.

"_Mocoso, ¡eres realmente débil! ¡Más te vale estarme agradecido... y a tu adorado Cuarto Hokage, que me selló dentro de un enano como tú!"_

Era mentira. El niño era fuerte, no en el sentido físico pero, ¿psicológicamente? Kurama aún se preguntaba cómo no se había sumido en una profunda depresión. Hasta el centenario zorro habría caído, su vida no muy diferente, en realidad, aunque él al menos recordaba vagamente el corto tiempo de felicidad -dos semanas, qué alegría-. Al menos él tenía recuerdos felices en los que sumirse cuando todo era _negronegronegro_ como la noche y _no hay salida_ y necesita_ algo_, cualquier cosa. Cariño. Calidez. Sus memorias. Pero el cachorro no tenía nada de eso. Ser traicionado por un amigo, pero seguir siéndole leal... su respeto por el mocoso subió tanto como su desestima por el Uchiha. El clan entero estaba podrido desde la raíz.

El viaje de entrenamiento con Jiraya -donde entrenar no entrenaron mucho, pero el mocoso aprendió mucho más de lo que le enseñó Jiraya. Sabía que era de los suyos, más bien corto y lento de entendederas pero aprende rápido con un ejemplo fiable cerca... si tan solo el pervertido usara los sellos. El mocoso era penoso en ellos. ¡Úsalos, pervertido! ¡Ú~salos!-.

El regreso a Konoha y el exámen del espantapájaros -con eso se había descojonado pero bien-.

El rescate del jinchuuriki de Shukaku -estaba tan preocupado que, sin querer, dejó que demasiada energía saliera de su cuerpo y medio tomó control del rubio. No estaba interesado en ello o algo de eso. No iba a dejar que esos estúpidos tuvieran razón, que se convirtiera en un monstruo... y el mocoso acaba calando, aunque intentara negarlo.

Su chakra era cálido.

No la ardiente llama del viejo Rikudo ni la reconfortante hoguera de su hijo menor.

El mocoso, para describirlo lo más sencillamente posible, era el último rayo de sol en un mundo nublado. Reconfortante, cálido, pero no de manera cegadora. Era como el abrazo que nunca recibió, la sonrisa que una vez le dirigieron pero que había olvidado. Era amor y lealtad incondicional, sin pedir nada a acambio, sin esperar nada a cambio.

Ese era Naruto.

Y cada vez le resultaba más difícil hacerse el monstruo, hacerse el malo, actuar su papel como Naruto actuaba el papel del perdedor de la villa. Porque tanto él como Naruto estaban perdiendo, Naruto su voluntad, él su convicción, de que todos los humanos son verdaderos monstruos, de que los humanos no son más que una plaga en el mundo.

Y, entonces, tras más aventuras, más desvelos,_ más jodido Uchiha_... llegó Pain.

"_**Destrúyelo todo**__... Elimina __**todo**__ lo que te haga sufrir... Confíame tu corazón... Y te salvaré de tu sufrimiento..._"

Hablaba en serio.

Quería salvarle.

Quería eliminar todo lo que le había hecho sufrir: los Uchiha, Konoha, incluso a sí mismo.

Quería proteger a su jinchuuriki, porque era tan diferente a Mito, a Kushina. Él_ pedía_ su poder, lo _usaba_, le daba _libertad_, hablaba con él -aunque fueran insultos sin malicia, palabras sin profundidad. El niño buscaba alguien con quien hablar, alguien que le asegurara que no, no estaba solo y, por desgracia -o suerte- nunca lo estaría.

Y Kurama estaba feliz con ese papel.

Al menos hasta que tuvo la desgracia de ver de nuevo al Yondaime. Aunque no le molestó tanto como esperaba, al menos. Y saber que Naruto le había pegado un buen puñetado le animó bastante.

Y entonces se anunció la guerra.

Pero el mocoso no estaba listo. No. Aún no.

Pronto... muy pronto...

"_¡No tienes lo necesario para controlar mi poder!_" te hará daño. Sé paciente. Pronto, muy pronto "_¡No eres más que un mero frangmento de __**mi **__odio__!_" al igual que yo no soy más que un fragmento de tu odio. Por favor. Sé paciente. No quiero que te hagas daño. No quiero que sufras. No quiero que mi chakra corrupto cambie tu chakra. Te lo suplico. Es el último confort que me queda, es el único que tengo en este horrible mundo.

Y entonces la dominación, el cambio de vista en la prisión -inacabable oscuridad, agua clara y nítida bajo la que flotaban pececillos Koi que guardaban todos los recuerdos, nadando inocentemente, cada uno más negro que el anterior, un par de pececillos naranjas mezclados en el lote, una clara mejora respecto al viejo sistema de alcantarillado-.

Pero no.

Aún no.

No estaba listo.

Se haría daño.

No quería que sufriera.

No _permitiría_ que sufriera.

No más.

Ya no.

"_¡¿__**Eres**__ estúpido?! ¡Soy el Zorro Demonio de Nueve Colas! ¡No he caído lo suficiente como para que un pequeño bebé pueda influenciarme!_" La cosa era, que si había sido influenciado. Y no le importaba, en lo más mínimo "_¡Soy una masa viva de malicia!_" Una mentira. Demasiado corrupto. No uses mi chakra. No. Por favor. Demasiado debil para regularlo, para absorver la maldad. Paciencia. Paciencia. Lo siento, necesito energía, necesito tu chakra. _Paciencia_.

Y entonces llegó Madara _-el verdadero_-, y supo que no podía esperar más. Ya era la hora. No podía arriesgar que Naruto muriera a manos de este _monstruo_. Y era mejor probarlo con un clon que con el original, el daño no sería tan extensivo... o eso esperaba, con todo su pútrido corazon.

"_No... ¡Te daré mi chakra y solo mi chakra! Odio a Madara_" subestimación de proporciones épicas "_Si la alternativa es ser controlado por él... ¡Te elijo a tí!_" Siempre te elegiría. Tan, tan cálido.

Si tan solo...

"_No importa cómo lo digan... los humanos siempre dicen lo mismo_" que mi poder es demasiado, que causará odio, que soy un monstruo, un demonio, que estoy mejor encerrado, que no merezco la libertad, da igual que evite que reviva el Juubi simplemente por existir.

Pero tú eres diferente.

Siempre lo has sido.

"_Naruto. Si de verdad quieres hacer algo por nosotros..._" las bestias con cola, los demonios, los monstruos, _lasnuevepartesdelJuubi ynadam__ás_ "_Entonces haz lo que haces siempre... ¡Pruébalo con tus acciones! ¡Así es como eres!_" así es como siempre has sido, así es como siempre has actuado mientras yo observaba, en silencio.

Fuerte.

Demostrando a aquellos que no creían en tí, a aquellos que te veían, no como a tí mismo, sino como al monstruo que atacó Konoha -se negaba a admitir que podría haber roto el control del tal Tobi. Simplemente había estado tan _cansado_ de todo...-, y probaste que se equivocaban, ¿no es cierto?

Prueba a esta máscara que eres tal y como actúas, al menos en tu mente.

Más serio, más calmado, más inteligente... tal vez un poco más ténue que la primera vez que viniste a visitarme, incluso tú, que nunca te rindes,_ cansándote _de todo, comprendiendo como comprendes -como yo- a los humanos.

Y el mocoso nunca decepciona.

"_Ya no eres el demonio zorro_" le dijo, con la determinación del hijo menor del viejo, su cálida sonrisa y la predisposición optimista y empática que era suya y solo suya "_Eres uno de mis compañeros de Konoha... Kurama._"

Estaba perdido ¿verdad?

Ahora estaba condenado a estar encerrado con el mocoso pero... no estaba tan mal.

Quizá... quizá dentro del mocoso lograra más felicidad, más sonrisas, más de aquella cálida energía que era única del rubio y de nadie más, al igual que su enorme corazón.

Puede que hasta le siguiera al otro barrio en vez de revivir...

Porque el mocoso le entendía.

Entendía la soledad, la tristeza de perder a alguien importante que apenas has comenzado a conocer, ser traicionado por aquello que tratabas de proteger, el prejuicio por poseer un poder fuera de la imaginación de los que te rodean, el desprecio. Vivir en el olvido. No vivir.

Puede que... ¿puede que al fin tuviera un amigo? ¿S-su primer amigo?

El pensamiento en sí mismo hizo que un extraño sentimiento de mariposas en su estómago y calor en sus mejillas recorriera su peludo y tenso cuerpo, la revelación tal vez demasiado para procesar mientras intentaba regular la maldad de su chakra para no dañar al rubio mientras lo usa.

Era extraño.

Embarazoso al mismo tiempo que alegre.

Se preguntaba qué sería.

Pero daba igual lo que fuera.

Ayudaría a Naruto.

Su nuevo y único amigo.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

**FIN**

N.A.: Gueh,¿qué decir? ¡KURAMA ME ENCANTA! Para mí sigue siendo el mismo cachorro que creó el Rikudou Sennin, pero con mucho más recor hacia los humanos. Pero, ¿de corazón? No es más que un niño cabezota con un super-ego más bien fingido. O eso intenté plasmar.

Me quedó bastante in-character, if I say so myself~ (8) Nyahahaha~ Vale. No. Fail. *se va a cavar su tumba* Y REVIEWEAR! Os daré una galleta y todo. ¡Y gratis! Porque, de verdad, son 15 jodidos segundos, lo mismo que tarda en cargarte el capítulo del fanfic que tienes abierto en la pestaña contígua a esta...

**EDITADO: 23/8/12 - 19:40**

Para aquellos que se hayan dado cuenta a las referencias y se hayan quedado con dudas.

Choumei, el Siete colas, Nanabi no Kabutomushi, pertenece a la Villa Oculta en la Hierba. El lugar del que, según el manga, se dice que procedía Rikudou Sennin (si recuerdo bien y leer tanto fanfiction y wikipedia no ha freído mi cerebro).

El chiste del 'abanico' durante la charla de Madara -el verdadero-. Uchiha es un apellido que procede de la palabra Uchiwa, un abanico que se parece mucho a una pala de pin-pong y es, de hecho, la marca de identidad del clan.

En cuanto a Shukaku y su ¡WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!. En el fandom -no se ha confirmado y no estoy muy segura yo de esta teoría- muchos creen que Shukaku fue sellado, en realidad, junto con su primer jinchuuriki, un monje cuyo nombre fue olvidado, en la vasija donde estuvo hasta que le sellaron en Gaara. Yo creo que descubrío las maravillas de la música Heavy y necesita urgentemente un concierto y el juego de boxeo de la Wii o un saco de arena relleno de gelatina roja. Así de simple.

En cuanto a Kurama. Hay una cosa que quiero puntualizar y que nadie parece desubrir hasta que lo menciono -lo que me repatea, por cierto- y es ¿porqué cura a Naruto? A ver, si al morir Naruto, el Kyuubi no Youko, aka Bola de Pelos de Tamaño Descomunal, simplemente se reforma tras un corto periodo de tiempo -Isopu tardó, ¿cuanto? ¿Tres años en el filler del anime? Kurama tardaría nueve o así si de verdad depende de las colas-, ¿qué más le da al zorro diez años sin nada que hacer si consigue ser libre? No es tan instantáneo como forzar su camino fuera del sello pero, desde luego, es mucho más eficaz y, tras tanto tiempo sellado injustamente como nosotros, Naruto y Kurama sabemos (si leeis regularmente el manga)- creo que una década sin nada que hacer le compensa más que esperar a que el sello se debilite. En otras palabras, no le compensa curar a Naruto. No le compensa que sobreviva. Kurama es un zorro. Es astuto y paciente. Simplemente **no debería hacerlo**. Pero lo hace. Y en este fic trato de reflejar las razones por las que creo que el Kyuubi creía, desde el principio, que sí merecía la pena salvar a Naruto una vez despertó.

.

PD: ¡Galletas psicológicas para todos los reviewers! ¡Con extra de chocolate! ;w;

**HikaruWinter**


End file.
